gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blakelayton
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Game of Thrones Season 1 Soundtrack page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Lorisa214 (talk) 08:10, August 14, 2017 (UTC) - 13:15, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Musical themes and motifs It didn't make sense to create individual articles for each musical theme or motif. No one navigates that way, each individual article would actually be small, and it messes up our auto-generated links (so many start with "White Walker" - "White Walker March" "White Walker Arrival" etc.). I deleted all the individual articles you made, but then combined all of their copy-pasted content into one big article: "Musical themes and motifs". -- Please continue all further work along these lines on that article. I also created a "Soundtracks" Navigation template, which I put at the bottom of each soundtrack article, also including a nav link to "Musical themes and motifs". Concentrating it all in one big page should make it much easier to navigate. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:08, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Why the hell did you remove my themes and motifs articles? I spent a lot of time getting those in the right order and then you butcher them and shove them all into one article? What right do you have to do that? It’s disgusting to me that you would do that and not even let me know. I now see that you did let me know before deleting them, my bad. But it still boggles me why you would do that. The Lost wiki has a page for every single track, instrument, and theme ever made on the soundtrack. I was only planning on making the themes and motifs. And just because you’re higher up in the ranks doesn’t give you the right to remove my hard work and shove it into some random article. How would you feel if I just removed all of the character articles and put them into one article, or the soundtracks? It doesn’t make sense. Each theme is its own character and I was planning on adding more to each article. Now I am going to recreate my articles and if you remove me from the wiki so be it. I’ll just create some reddit post or something. Or maybe my own god damn wiki! --BlakeLayton Well, I didn't delete them, I copy-pasted them all into one big page. And I did tell you...right here in the above message on your talk page. ...it is unusual that Lost wiki has a page for every single track or theme. Most wikis do not. And while this would be handled by consensus on here....it only makes navigation more difficult. All I did was combine all of your content into one big page, with each theme as a subsection instead of a separate page. This makes them easier to read and navigate. I didn't "remove" any of your work, I only reorganized it. It's a matter of size: we wouldn't combine a lot of character articles because they're so big. Each of your theme pages fit into one computer screen or less. I don't know why you're reacting like this.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:54, September 30, 2017 (UTC) ACK, I posted the above when I moved everything two weeks ago...but it went into the stupid Template tag for some reason so you didn't see it. Sorry about that.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:58, September 30, 2017 (UTC) ....maybe model what you're doing on how Wookieepedia does it: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Musical_score One big hub page, branching off into the sub-pages.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:59, September 30, 2017 (UTC)